Another Day in Passions
by RainboWriter
Summary: another day in the neighborhood


In Harmony  
  
Luis gets Beth to the doctor's office once again only to finally be seen by this doctor. Dr. Calloway sees Beth and determines that she is in fact pregnant, and due any minute. Beth goes into tears hysterically saying "What? I'm pregnant, I mean yes u see I am pregnant and everything is fine can we go now Luis." Luis looks at Beth with doubt and his eyes "I guess everything is fine, but I still want the doctor to make sure everything is ok with the baby." "Yes everything is fine from what I can see right now I will call u in a week with the results of the tests I took today," says the doctor. As Luis and Beth leave the doctor Beth thinks to herself like all the rest Passion stars do "I'm really pregnant, how could this be, this will mess up all of my plans, Charlie isn't going to like this, what am I going to do? Could we let Sheridan go now? No.. Charlie will still want her dead. Charlie..oh how will she take the fact that I really am pregnant with Luis' baby." Luis looks at Beth and realizes she's thinking heavily about something. "What's wrong Beth?"  
Beth being as sharp as she is answers "Oh yeah I'm just glad that we got everything ok and we know I'm pregnant now---I mean that everything is ok with the baby, our baby."  
Beth gets home to her mom and Hank. Trying to figure out why her mom looks so nervous she searches for Charlie only to find her into front of Sheridan's new found home with out a mask. Attempting to get Charlie's attention with out making Sheridan aware of her presence, Beth throws a rock at Charlie. Charlie scared stupid, thinking she was alone in the back falls into the hole with Sheridan... (to be continued)  
  
In L.A.  
  
Whitney, Chad, and Fox  
  
Whitney walks in the studio only to find Chad and Syd kissing again, this time she doesn't wait to see how far they go, she walks in and grabs Chad, "What the hell are you doing, I thought we came out her to be together minus all the distractions of people who don't want us to be together, but I come here to see you with her, Chad I'm going home, how could you do this, I thought u loved me," in the mist of tears she runs to Fox.  
  
Fox leads her out of the room and into his car, "Lets go for a ride, you can tell me how u feel"  
  
"Thanks Fox, I appreciate you being here for me"  
  
"No Problem Whit"  
  
"Whit, you've never called me that before," she says smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"No, no its ok, it sounds better, to bad there's nothing short for Fox," she laughs.  
  
Theresa & Ethan  
  
After there kiss, and talk Theresa tells Ethan "I knew you'd come I knew fate would have us together again."  
  
"Theresa stop--- yes I'm here and yes we are in the same room, but by no means are we together, I'm married to Gwen and she's pregnant with my child"  
  
"Ethan when are you going to stop fighting it, I know you feel what I feel I know you love me I know we were mean to be. I can't forget the times we shared and I know you can't' either. I think about it all the time and my feelings are so strong in my heart I know that can' just be gone from yours"  
  
"They are."  
  
In tears Theresa manages (as she always does) to speak "They can't be I know they aren't, you proposed to me, we made love, they can't be gone Ethan, they can't be"  
  
"Look Theresa I have to go, if Gwen knew where I was and what I was doing it would tear her apart"  
  
_Enter Gwen  
  
"What exactly are you doing Ethan," ask Gwen.  
  
Immediately Ethan runs to her. As Theresa looks as if she's seen a ghost, Theresa and Ethan ask in unison "What are u doing here."  
  
Ethan walks his wife to the bed and asks why she's is her and out of the hospital, and y she didn't call. She explains she tried to call but there was a room mix up and his cell phone was off. Theresa looks on in silent disbelief until Gwen says to her "what the hell are you doing in my room" "YOUR room? This is my room Gwen. I don't know why every time anything happens you automatically assume I'm at fault. Ethan tells her what happened, tell her why we are in the same room." "Yes Ethan tell me, why are we in this room, and why is she here" "There was a mix up, I don't know why we both have the same room, but I'll sort it out as soon as I can, I'll go see if we can get a new room now--- "If we can get a new room?," No Ethan, she is going to get a new room, we have to save as much money as possible for the baby, why do always try to do things to pacify her." "Gwen all this can't be good for the baby, which reminds me y are u here, and not in the hospital," asks Theresa. "Theresa will u stay out of this please, this is between me and Ethan, you should get to looking for a new room, because u will not be staying here tonight." The circle of stares start- Theresa looking at Ethan as if he is supposed to rescue her, Ethan looking at Gwen as if to control her with his eyes, and Gwen looks at Theresa as if her eyes are lethal weapons. 


End file.
